The Fallen Lightning Blade
by Neo-Drive
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto lived a full and meaningful life. fulfilling every task that has been asked of him and when he was finally going to rest someone just had to interfere. reborn in a new world with a new family and a sister that he will protect. He may not be an Ninja anymore but he will always his nindo, his way of life. naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here is the first chapter of my new fic. Enjoy and please read the AN at the bottom. It contains more info about this story and what is happening with my other story. Just so you know there is a lot of jumping around this chapter.**

 **I don't own anything.**

The sun was shining down, giving the shrine a divine appearance to any that entered. Around the shrine a young girl was searching for something. The girl wore a traditional miko outfit. She had long black hair that reached down to the middle of her back and violet eyes that shone with innocence. She continued to look search until she spotted her target.

Sleeping under a tree was a boy with short spiky black hair and was the same age as the girl. The girls eyes sparkled with glee, knowing that her long search, for her anyway, was finally over. She skipped over to the boy and crouched down next to him.

"Naru-kun."

No response. She gained a tick mark. She brought her hand up then swiftly brought it down, colliding with the skull of the sleeping boy with as much strength that her young body had.

"Ow!"

The boy cradled his head in his hands, trying to lesson the pain in any way possible. He opened his tear filled violet eyes and glared at his attacker whose mood improved at the sight of him in pain.

"What was that for Akeno-nee!"

The girl, Akeno, puffed out her cheeks and turned away from the boy.

"It's Naru-kun's fault for not answering me first time."

The boy's eye began to twitch. He was asleep! Did she expect him to have some kind Akeno sensor that made sure he always knew where she was? The boy sighed Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. He had no idea why he was here. Back in the elemental nations, he was on his deathbed, saying his final farewell to his family and friends before he finally passed on. When he did, he expected to be in the pure world, reuniting with his friends and family that died years before, and most importantly, to be with his most precious person, the love of his life, Hinata. However, it seemed that the universe had other plans for him. He was reborn as Himejima Naruto, the younger twin to Himejima Akeno.

Akeno turned back to him with a slight blush on her face and a slight dazed look.

"If you ignore me again I will have to _punish_ you. Then next time you will know how to treat your loving onee-chan."

Naruto immediately got on his hands and knees and began bowing to his sister, amaking his head against the ground several times.

"I'm sorry! Please don't punish me! I promise to never ignore you again!" He said in a panic.

Seriously, she reminded him to much of Akeno and that would only mean bad things for him if he tried to be smart right now. She was only eight! How could she be a sadist already? Why do all the girls in his life have to have some kind of kink? Actually the better question was, why him?

Akeno began to giggle. The sadistic look gone and replaced with that of an innocent child.

"Okay Naru-kun. Your beloved onee-chan will forgive you this time."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Man did she enjoy the fact that she was the older of the two.

 **"You are so whipped, Naruto."** Spoke a deep, menacing voice from behind them.

Akeno instinctively spun around a fired a bolt of lightning from her hands. Her target was the deep voice. It was a direct hit.

 **"AHHHHHH!"** shouted the voice before it fell to the ground in a thud.

When the smoke cleared, the source of the voice was a small black and red object in the shape of a dragon, twitching on the floor. Naruto began snickering.

"You what they say Helios, karma's a bitch." He said

Akeno began to apologise. "I'm sorry Helios-san! You surprised me."

Naruto continued to laugh seeing his partner getting what he deserves for making fun of him. Twitching on the floor before him was the sealed state of the second strongest evil dragon, Viper Helios. The two met while the Himejima family were on a family trip. While he was out wondering about, he came across a cave with a several seal tags around it. Since he was an uzumaki level seal master, even though he doesn't have chakra anymore, he was curious about the seals. However, because the seals were old and hadn't been maintained, when the gate came on contact with Naruto's magic the seal began to break. He tried to reinforce the seal before it broke but A) he no longer had chakra and didn't know much about his magic and B) the seals were similar to the elemental nations but they were still different. In the end the lack of knowledge meant that he ended up breaking the seal completely.

What came out was a marble like object. Since he did break the seal, it was now his responsibility. Later on Helios woke up thinking that he was free to cause destruction once more but to his surprise his body was not what is once was. In his current sate he couldn't do anything. Of course he tried to take his rage out on the closest living thing, which happened to be Naruto. There arguing alerted his parents and sister. Before Helios could tell the lower beings who he was, Naruto made up a slight lie. He told them that he found him in the forest but made sure to tell them nothing about the seal.

His parents could feel the evil aura around Helios but seeing him and Naruto arguing like children but them at ease. Since they could clearly see that he was all bask and no bite. In the end they allowed Naruto to keep him.

Over time the two grew close. For Helios, this was the first time someone truly accepted him and for Naruto it was like becoming friends with Kurama all over again. In the end Naruto was the only one who knew that Helios was an evil dragon and Helios was the only one thta knew about Naruto's past life.

Naruto continued to laugh until he felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned around and around to see his mother Himejima Shuri, with a sickly sweet smile on her face while she leaked out a purple miasma. Surprisingly Akeno wasn't affected at all. She ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kaa-chan! Look I found Naru-kun."

Shuri brought her daughter into a hug but she still had the same look on her face.

"Oh? If you were out here, you must have finished your chores, right? There is no way you would decide to skip out on your work... **right?!** "

Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He ran for his life.

"GOMENASAI!" he shouted over his shoulder.

For the first time in his life he could finally understand why Shikamaru said that mother's were 'troublesome.' No wonder Bolt and Himawari listened to Hinata more than him.

Timeskip

It was been a few weeks since that incident and Naruto has mostly recovered from the mental torture his mother gave him. He was currently relaxing under his favourite tree with Helios on his shoulder and Akeno using his lap as a pillow.

Naruto was excited. Their father was meant to be back any day now. He was eager to continue the lessons about how to properly control the power he and Akeno had inherited from him. He was told that he was a prodigy but he still decided to practice hard. His family never knew why he took the training so seriously at such a young age.

The reason was simple, he was weak. When he was reborn, he lost his chakra but instead he had a large pool of magic. He knew nothing about how to use his magic, so it was a major shock to him to go from the top of the food chain back down to the very bottom. At least there was one good thing about being weak. He got to become strong all over again. Back in the nations, the only one that he could fight at full power with was Sasuke. It was boring fighting the same opponent over and over again but at least it rid him of some of his boredom. So when Sasuke died, no one was strong enough to spar with him and make him work for his victory.

He was also looking forward to spending some family time together. However, he didn't look forward to their nightly activities. As the three were relaxing, they suddenly felt a pulse of magical energy. Akeno immediately shot up while Naruto's eyes narrowed. The only person that ever came here was his father but he felt multiple magical signatures and none of them belonged to his father. Akeno began to get worried and immediately went off to were there mother was.

"Akeno wait!"

He immediately gave chase. By the time he caught up it was already too late. The two children saw their mother on the ground surrounded by a crimson pool. Himejima Shuri was dead. Surrounding her were 12 cloaked figures. They noticed the children and the one holding a blood soaked sword spoke.

"So these are the children of the great cadre level fallen angel, the lighting god Baraqiel?" he said in a condescending tone. However he noticed that the children weren't paying attention to him and instead were focusing on the corpse before him.

"You see your mother wasn't being ... helpful, so she had to be punished. Don't worry you will soon join her you abominations!" His voice grew in volume as he was speaking.

The man and his companions began to laugh at the looks of absolute horror that were on the children's faces.

The laughing snapped the kids out of there trance. They realised how screwed they were. Akeno collapsed on to her knees with tears flowing down her face and her mouth hung open. She didn't even utter a single sound as if she didn't believe that any of this was real. Naruto stepped in from of her, tears flowing from his eyes but he also had a look of absolute rage.

"You... You... YOU BASTARDS!"

He bent his knees pointed his right hand at the floor while he gripped the wrist with his left hand. This was what he feared the most, someone taking away his family. It was strange to him having a mother and father but it was something that he loved. His father may not be around a lot but he knew that he loved his family. Now these people are taking it away.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He began to gather magic in his hand until the sound of many chirping birds could be heard. After finding out his new affinity to lighting, Naruto immediately got to work trying to recreate this technique. The cloaked figures watched him in amusement.

Naruto released a pair of black wings from his back and used them to gain a burst of speed. The attackers were taken by surprise and this allowed Naruto to pierce the sword wielder in the chest with his chidori, killing him. The attackers snapped out of it once they heard the scream of their leader. They went to Naruto's side and kicked him back to his sister.

"Naruto!" shouted Akeno, as she brought him in to her arms and held him protectively.

Naruto was in pain and he was close to passing out. The problem was his chidori was that it was still incomplete. His control wasn't at a high enough level, so it took nearly all his magic to form that one attack and because his reaction time was much slower than his previous body, he wasn't able to negate the tunnel vision effect of the chidori, leaving open to attacks.

Naruto tried with all his might to stand up once more, but it was futile. The attackers slowly began to make their way to the two kids, thinking about how they would kill them slowly for what they had done to there leader.

Is this really the end? Naruto thought. He was given a new life just for it to end before it even began?! What kind of sick joke was this? As he continued to think Helios floated just in front of him.

 **"Naruto! Snap out of it!"**

Naruto snapped out of his internal discussion with himself and looked up at Helios.

 **"Do you trust me?"**

Naruto did not expect to hear that question. However, Helios was the one to be surprised next. Naruto gave him one of his foxy grins.

"O-of course *cough* I...do. Your my only partner right?" He said weakly.

Helios stared at his first friend. Then he went back into his ball form and flew into Naruto's hand.

 **"Throw me! I won't betray for trust, Partner!"**

Naruto, believing in Helios, threw him with his remaining strength. As Helios got closer to the cloaked figures, he returned to his figure form but when he did he released a blinding red light, forcing everyone to cover there eyes. When they opened them they were assaulted with the sight of a large red and black dragon, with silver spikes along its body. This was the true form of the evil dragon, Viper Helios. (He looks like viper helios from the cartoon.)

The cloaked figures were absolutely terrified of the dragon and began to retreat, but Helios wasn't in the mood of mercy. He wanted blood. The blood of those that hurt the ones he cared about. He began to charge up energy in his mouth

 **"General Quasar!"**

He fired his flame, completely destroying every last trace of the attackers but he also set the surrounding area on fire. Helios turned to his friends. He wasn't surprised to see the fear on Akeno's face but Naruto just had that honest smile on his face, with no trace of fear. He smirked, his partner was strong. He bent down to pick up the children up but Akneo began to fore lightning at him trying to protect her injured brother.

 **"Hey, cut that out already!"**

Akeno finally recognised who the voice belonged to.

"He-Helios-san?" She asked

Helios smirked at her

 **"In the flesh."**

Helios picked the two up and took to the skies. While in the air, Naruto passed out. His last sight being his burning home.

Timeskip

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a room similar to his room back at the shrine. At first he thought that everything that just happened was just a dream but when he sat up he felt pain. There was no way that was fake. All his wounds had healed, since the main reason he passed out was due to magic exhaustion. Once he sat up he clenched his hands and began to cry. His mother was gone. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what Sasuke felt like after Itachi killed off the rest of the clan. After taking some time to accept what has happened, his eyes widened. He completely forgot about Helios and Akeno.

 **"How are you feeling?"**

Naruto turned to see Helios back in his sealed state. Helios has been by Naruto's side since they arrived here. He would have talked to him as soon as he woke up but when he saw Naruto crying, he knew that he needed to give him some time to mourn. Naruto may have the memories of a super powered ninja, but losing your mother hurts no matter how old or strong you are.

"Helios! What happened to you?!"

Naruto was certain that the seal was fully released when he saw Helios' true form. So why was he back to his previous form.

 **"The seal can only be removed temporarily, and you're the only one that can do it."**

"I-I see."

Neither of the two could think of a reason why Naruto could fully release the seal. Even though it was only temporary.

"More importantly, where is Akeno?"

As if she knew she was being called, the door slide open and in rushed Akeno. She talked her brother to the ground, in the end causing him more pain. Helios was snickering silently at the scene. Akneo buried herself into her brothers just and began to cry. Naruto gently brought his arms around her. Akeno wasn't like him. She was an actual little girl that just lost her mother to assassins. Eventually she cried herself out and fell asleep, subconsciously snuggling deeper into Naruto's chest. As he watched her sleep, he made a promise to himself. He would protect her no matter what.

"I'm glad to see you are awake."

Naruto quickly turned to the door. Standing in the door way was an old man with a moustache and thin beard wearing a brown yukata, giving Naruto a grandfatherly smile. It reminded him of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man continued to smile while he stroked his beard.

"How rude of me. My name Himejima Daikaku, your great grandfather."

Daikaku had to stop himself from laughing at Naruto expression. He was glad that the boy could act his age. In the smile time that Daikaku has seen Naruto when he was awake, he could tell that he had the maturity of an adult and held himself like a warrior. He had to watch this boy.

The gears in Naruto's head started turning. If he was who he said he was then if he thought about it logically , Helios must have brought them to the Himejima clan. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Daikaku's smiling face. He gave a small smile back. Things can't get worse...right?

Timeskip 2 years

Things got worse. A few months after the trio moved in to the Himejima compound, they found out about their fallen angel heritage. The head of the clan, their grandfather and the son of Daikaku, Himejima Raiga saw the two as a stain on the Himejima clan that must be removed, permanently. The plan was simple; end the lives of the children quickly while they slept. The may be tainted but they still possessed Himejima blood, so they would make it as painless as possible.

Fortunately, Naruto was spying on them. The only person that he trusted was Daikaku-jiji, the rest of them gave him a bad feeling. Quickly and quietly he and Akeno departed but not without taking a souvenir. Within the hidden vault of the clan is a blade, this was the holy sword on par with the Durandal and Excalibur, Murakumo (it looks exactly the same as murakumo from maken-ki). For some reason the blade just called to him.

After that the two have been moving from place to place. Akeno, using what her mother had taught her as well as the little she learned from the Himejima clan, to purify spirits. Naruto had continued to train his body with Helios, he also started to re learn his old kenjutsu styles and improve his holy lightning abilities. Unfortunately, Akeno refused to use her holy abilities and just used regular lightning. It was her way of forsaking her fallen angel blood. Naruto decided to leave her believing that she would grow out of it.

They were successful in staying of the radar, but they were bound to make a mistake somewhere. Which led them to their current situation. They were surrounded by several members of the Himejima clan led by the grand-uncle, Himejima Aizen.

"This is the end of the line for you monstrosities! He will cleanse the Himejima name and have you return to us what you have stolen." He said

The clan members began to close in on them. Naruto was standing in front of Akeno protectively. Over the last two years he had gotten much stronger but he knew he wouldn't be able to take them all out especially with Akeno with him. He could only think of one option; release Helios. Since they were near a city he didn't want to do it but he had no choice. He needed a distraction.

He gripped the blade handle and began to pull with all his might. Slowly he was able to remove the blade from the sheath. The blade looked more energy in the shape of a blade than a regular sword.

The Himejima were shocked to see the blade but this didn't last long. There shock was replaced with rage. How dare this mistake use their treasured blade against them. Before they could attack or Naruto could begin his plan, a new player entered the field.

"Cease at once!"

They all turned to see who it was. They saw two people. The first was a middle aged man wearing a butler uniform and the second was a young girl was, about the same age as the twins but her most distinguished feature was a long crimson hair.

Naruto simply stared at her in awe.

"Beautiful." He whispered but Akeno heard him.

This made her pout. Naruto was her brother so he should only look at her! What Akeno failed to realise was that Naruto was talking about her hair. He has always had a thing for exotic hair colour. That was the main reason that he fell for Sakura when they were younger.

The butler continued to speak.

"This land belongs to the Gremory family. Any and all hostilities shall stop now! If not then the full force of the Gremory shall be unleashed upon you!"

Aizen began to grind his teeth. The twins didn't know why the Gremory were so important but the others did. They were a powerful devil clan as well as the house that the current Lucifer originated from and if they were right that girl was most likely the clan heir.

He signalled for the Himejima to stand down.

"Let us talk."

Both Aizen and the butler began to discuss the current situation. While this was going on the, girl walked up to the twins. When she was near them, she pointed to the Murakumo. Realising what she wanted, Naruto sheathed the blade. The girl sighed in relief and smiled at the two.

"Thank you. The holy aura was very uncomfortable. Let me introduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory."

Before Naruto could reply, Akeno grabbed his arm and brought it into his chest, nearly knocking him off balance, and smiled at the girl but it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. It was very similar to the one Shuri gave whenever she was pissed off. It didn't help that she had a yellow aura. Helios decided to do the smart thing and hide in Naruto's pocket.

"Thank you for the assistance. My name is Himejima Akeno and this is **my** younger brother Naruto."

Rias had no idea why Akeno was being so hostile but she wasn't going to back down. A red aura was released from her body as she gave Akeno a smile that said 'if we fight I'll win.'

At this point Naruto was close to soiling himself. With the grip that Akeno had on him there was no way to get out of this situation. Naruto prayed to kami, praying for a way for him to make it out of this situation alive. It looks like his prayers were answered.

The butler spoke up.

"Young Mistress, that is quite enough."

Rias powered down and seeing her back off, Akeno also powered down. Thank you kami.

"What is going to happen to them, Heinrich?" Asked Rias.

The butler, Heinrich, replied.

"We have come to an agreement. The two children will be allowed to live and keep their names as long as they stay by your side. What is your answer, young Mistress?"

Rias did not see this coming. She thought her first trip to the human world without her parents or brother would be more normal. Now she has to decide the fate of two people that she just met. Honestly, she was scared. She had never had to make such an important decision before in her life. She looked back at the two to see how they were handling things, Akeno was uncertain about what she would do but Naruto was different. His powerful gaze was focused solely on her but there was no uncertainty in his gaze. It was like he knew that everything would be alright. She felt like she would get lost in his eyes. Then he gave her a gentle smile, telling her that made her feel safe.

She turned back to Heinrich and said.

"I accept the terms if this contract."

Heinrich nodded.

"Very well. There is one more thing that must be done."

At this point Aizen stepped in.

"You must return that blade!"

Naruto hesitated. He felt a strong connection to the blade but was it worth the risk. If he declined then both he and Akeno would die. He bit his lip. He brought the blade up and was about to hand it over to the men however another person appeared.

Before every member of the Himejima clan was a person wearing the same thing. A black yukata and a gold rabbit mask that left the bottom half of their face uncovered.

"Usagi." Said Heinrich as he moved in front of Rias to protect her.

The usage that was in between Naruto and Aizen spoke for the group.

"Do not fear us Gremory devil. We were sent on the behalf of are master, Himejima Daikaku."

Hearing the old man's name but the twins ant ease. The rest, not so much.

"Why are you here?" asked Aizen.

The usagi replied.

"By the orders of Daikaku-sama, the murakumo will be left in the care of Himejima Naruto."

This surprised everyone.

"Why?!" demanded Aizen.

He Usagi calmly replied.

"The Murakumo has not accepted anyone for several centuries. Daikaku-sama has deemed Naruto-sama worthy to carry the blade since it has accepted no one else."

Aizen was angry. This abomination was allowed to keep their blade nut he knew that he wouldn't be able to go against his father. He may not be the clan head anymore but he still had major control over the clan as well as many other important human organizations. Himejima Daikaku was the most influential human in the world.

Aizen turned and left the area, The other members of the Himejima clan going with him.

The Usagi looked down at Naruto.

"Remember, that Daikaku-sama is on your side Naruto-sama."

The Usagi vanished before Naruto could thank them.

Heinrich sighed.

"I believe it would be best to return to the underworld, Young Mistress."

Rias nodded her head and the group began to follow Heinrich to the nearest transfer circle. As they were walking Rias would keep glancing over at Naruto. He interested her and she was looking forward to figuring him out. Akeno noticed her looks and didn't like them. She brought Naruto closer to her and began to glare at Rias. Rias , not being one to back down, glared back. Naruto sighed.

Timeskip

It has been a year since Naruto and Akeno were saved by Rias. The Gremory clan welcomed them with open arms, however since Naruto had such a powerful holy blade they sealed it away in a sub space that only he could open. He was grateful for this, since it was a major pain having to carry it around with him.

Rias and Akeno ended up becoming close friends but they always fought for his attention. Naruto was pretty certain Rias mainly did it annoy Akeno but for some reason it was happening more often especially after the beatdown Naruto gave her fiancée, Riser Phenex, which he was punished for but he didn't regret. That guy was a dick. However this just lead to more fights between the two.

Naruto also met Rias' friend Sona. She enjoyed being around Naruto since he challenged her mentally, which was rare to find in someone her own age. He also introduced her to shogi. One day after Naruto got tired of losing to her at chess, he suggested they play the Japanese version, shogi. She agreed and he was happy to say that she never once came close to beating him in shogi. This made irked her especially since he was slowly getting closer to beating her at chess when she is still stuck at the same level at shogi. If Naruto ever met Shikamaru again, he will thank him for all the shogi beatings he gave him.

This made her come over more and challenge Naruto. This caused a three way conflict between the girls.

In terms of strength, Naruto has continued to improve. His holy lighting was getting stronger as well as his other skills.

However, it was time for Naruto to make a decision. Should he leave or should he stay.

It was night time and Naruto was in Rias' room. Over the course of the year Akeno stopped sleeping in his room and began to sleep with Rias more. Currently the two were asleep as Naruto watched them with a sad expression.

He bent down and gave Akeno a kiss on the head.

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan. Until we meet again."

Naruto was able to sneak out of the Gremory estate. As he moved further away from his sister,he began to second guess himself. Once he was a few miles away he stopped and looked at the sky.

"This was a stupid idea."

 **"Well duh. I was just waiting for you to figure it out yourself."**

"and if I didn't?"

 **"Then I would have beaten you up and dragged you back by force... Sound familiar?"**

"hahaha. Your right. I was totally about to do a Sasuke."

Naruto turned around. It's time to go back. Hopefully everyone is still asleep, and then he can just pretend this never happened but suddenly.

 **"Naruto, Run!"** Shouted Helios but it was already too late.

A portal opened up behind them and sucked them up. The next thing they knew they were landed in a barren field.

"What was that?"

 **"No idea. First he have to find out where we are."**

Naruto began to search the area. By looking at the sky he could tell that he was no longer in the underworld but that was about it. After some time he decided to take a break. He sighed. He was scared about what Akeno would do to him when he got back. Naruto never noticed a stranger walk up behind him.

"You okay?" he asked

His sudden appearance made Naruto jump much to Helios' amusement. Once he calmed himself down he turned to the stranger. He was a teen with red hair and a red headband.

"I'm kind of lost."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment when the older teen began to laugh at him. Seriously he wasn't been lost since his gennin days. Naruto snapped. He pounced on the teen who continued to laugh. After a few minutes they got off the ground. Naruto was pouting while the teen was still smirking.

"I get it already, so stop making fun of me! Just tell me where in Japan I am."

Hearing Japan the teen stopped laughing and gained a big smile on his face. It kind of freaked Naruto out.

"It's good to see kids still calling our country her true name, not the false name area 11."

Area 11? True name? What was this guy talking about? Naruto took a deep breath, first he had to assess the situation properly and for that he needed information.

"Let's start again. The names Him-, I mean Uzumaki Naruto."

That was a close one. Since he is no longer with Rias, the Himejima clan can attack him. The smart thing to do is use his old name. That way they were less likely to find him.

"The names Kozuki Naoto."

He went to shake his hand, but Naruto instead brought his fist up. Realising what he wanted Naoto bumped his fist with Naruto's.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt like he wouldn't see Akeno for a long time. Well he should be fine...hopefully.

Dimensional gap

Within the dimensional gap a large red dragon could be found simply watching the worlds go by. This was the true dragon, Great Red. Currently he was very bored. He wanted to fight someone but the only being that could give him a decent fight was Trihexa. However, even he wasn't dumb enough to try and break the seal that trapped it.

That beast would continue fighting until everything was destroyed. Great red wanted a good fight, but he didn't want to destroy other worlds.

As he was watching the world he came across an interesting man. This man, a human no less was able to overcome impossible hurdles that even the strongest beings from other worlds would fail to do. He just kept going, like an uncontrollable maelstrom, he keeps moving, gaining more and more power. His power even reached the level of gods. But it seemed that was the limit of his human body.

Great Red continued to watch this human until he took his final breath. It was at that moment that he came up with a plan to relieve him of his boredom. This human was so unpredictable that he was able to rise to the power of a god as well as defeat a primordial. So he asked himself, what if he had a body that was so much greater than a human. The thought of what the human would do made him excited.

Using his power, he took the man's soul before he could enter thee after life and sent it to his favourite world, making sure he would not be reborn human. He didn't care what he became as long as it was not human. It seems he was reborn as a fallen-human hybrid. Not exactly what he hoped for but it would do.

He watched the boy grow but it was taking too long. When the boy left his friends he saw his chance. He took the boy and sent him to a different world. Thus is a world where it was possible to gain a great deal of power quickly, but it is very likely that they would lose control.

He had faith that the boy would continue to do the unexpected and grow exponentially. He would wait. Only when the boy was strong, would he return him back to the previous world.

He smirked. How he looked forward to meeting Naruto.

 **That is the first chapter done.**

 **Like I said before, there was a lot of jumping around this chapter. I did this because i wanted to get Naruto's past out of the way quickly.**

 **I have decided to add some K project to this fic. This was a last minute change since I decided to change something with Naruto's power and I thought this would be the best fit. I don't know how much of K project I will add though. It just depends on how bored I become.**

 **Naruto is currently in the code geass world (I did this for a reason) but next chapter he will be back in the DxD world so expect a large timeskip with a few flashbacks.**

 **Next chapter I will post the harem. So feel free to suggest people. They can be from K project or code geass as well. It won't be anywhere as big as my other story but he will most likely have a main harem and a sub harem. The sub harem will most likely be the negima girls. When I get further into the story I may ask if you want some of the negima girls in the main story. If I do it will be 5 girls max and they will move to the main harem.**

 **With BOTSNK, I'm thinking of possibly decreasing the harem size from the HOTD/Triage X world and adding Mimi from the digimon world. I'll tell you guys when the actual chapter is out.**

 **Currently getting rid of issei is the popular choice. The poll will be up for awhile so those that haven't voted.**

 **Also, I will be bringing out one more story. This new one won't be updated much. At least not now anyway. It is a naruto x digimon fic. I just saw adventure tri and it has put me in a major digimon mood and then I read 'the rise of the digimon king' by juubi no shinju. If you are a fan of Naruto and digimon then you should read that. It is really good. So after that I just got so many ideas and I just want to get them out of my head.**


	2. AN- Apology and plan

**Hi, I want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I wanted to wait for K: return of kings to finish before I updated and by the time it finished, I had exams to revise for. After that I completely lost track of time. Now I have some time off so I will get back to writing.**

 **Before I stopped I was half way through the naruto x digimon xover and I want to finish it before I update FLB but I'm having some trouble going back to it. So what I'm doing is writing a new fic to get back in the writing mood. I'm not doing FLB because it is easier to write a first chapter.**

 **Those 2 fics will be posted either today or tomorrow. After that my plan is to update them bith 1 more time and I will update FLB 2-3 times. no update order. After that I will focus on BOTSNK.**

 **Also, with this fic, instead of doing the negima and code geass parts as flash backs, I have decided to do them as separate fics, so if you have questions about what naruto did with either group, don't ask since they will be answered soon. I will start them after FLB finishes the holy sword arc.**

 **One thing I will say is that Naruto does have a Geass but it is only useful for training purposes, so don't expect to see it much.**

 **One more thing; anyone willing to be a beta for this story?**


End file.
